


First Times

by Caius



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), First Times, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Witwicky, age 21, wants his first time to be with someone who knows what he's doing -- Kup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I asked for [porn prompts](http://caiusmajor.dreamwidth.org/146862.html#comments) on Dreamwidth. [Femme4Jack](http://femme4jack.dreamwidth.org/) asked me for "Grown-Up-Daniel/Kup May-December Romance". The fic went on rather long for a comment fic.

"Kup!" Daniel vaulted out of his exosuit and onto Kup's lap. But after the first hug of greeting, he pulled back and stood to look Kup in the face.

"What is it, lad?" Kup looked up at his friend--up, now, even if Daniel was standing on his lap. Small as humans were, it was incredible how they grew. "I think you've grown another foot since I've last seen you!"

"I'm done with that now," Daniel said, almost too quickly. "Told you that last time -- or are your memory circuits glitching in your old age?" He tapped Kup's forehead in familiar concern.

"No, never!" Kup smiled. "Mind like a steel trap. Haven't forgotten a thing since I first rolled off the assembly line -- that was back before your planet existed, of course." 

"Of course." Daniel said. "Kup, I --" He drew himself up, and it warmed Kup's heart just how much he looked like Hot Rod or Arcee at an equivalent developmental stage. Daniel might be flesh and blood, but he moved like a bot. "I hear you're the mech to come to for a good first time." 

Kup's optics rebooted. "Well, well! Your first time, you say? I never!" Kup shook his head. "I haven't had a surprise like that since -- well." He smiled. "Since Spike first introduced us. You mean you and Roddy never? Or Arcee?"

"No." Daniel said, and some of the determination washed away into vulnerability. "I wanted it to be you." And, determined again, he took hold of Kup's shoulders and leaned forward and down, offering Kup his lips.

"You honor an old mech--" And then the lips were right there, and Kup wasn't about to refuse. Daniel'd kissed him before, of course, on the cheek or sometimes on the knee, and he'd pressed his lips to the top of Daniel's head plenty of times, but this was the first time he'd felt those small, soft lips -- now surrounded with rough dark hairs -- press against his own. 

Kup wouldn't exactly admit it, but he'd never been with a human quite this way before. He'd been with plenty of organics, though, and with Cybertronians Daniel's size and smaller, so it was easy enough to guide his lips, slide his glossa against Daniel's small soft tongue, hold him close so that the rough little hairs teased his plating. 

And when Daniel moaned and clung to him, he sounded just like Hot Rod. (Well. A little more like Rodimus, at Daniel's current vocal range.)

"More!" Daniel said, as soon as Kup let him breathe (humans needed that, and Daniel's whole body moved against his as his lungs made up for lost time). 

"Patience, Lad." Kup said, kissing Daniel's cheeks and forehead, and then dodging Daniel's attempt at catching his lips so that the small mouth caught just at the edge of Kup's large one. 

Daniel kissed it anyway with a satisfying little smack of lips -- not at all like the sound of kissing another mech. 

Kup wrapped his hands around Daniel, stroking gently through the thin clothing, as gently as he'd learned to be when he'd first held Daniel twenty years ago -- although even his old hands could tell that the Daniel's body had gotten stronger and firmer as well as bigger. 

"If you want more, lad --" and judging from the sounds he was making, Daniel did -- "You're gonna have to give me a hand with these clothes of yours. My old fingers aren't quite as nimble as they used to be." He gestured meaningfully at Daniel's buttons, in the process tracing a line from his neck right down to his fly. 

Daniel shivered, and his hips thrust, eagerly, helplessly, into Kup's touch. "You could just tear them off?"

"No, lad." And Kup pressed another kiss against Daniel's eager lips -- not as deep this time. "I'm going to do this right." Trusting Daniel to hold himself up, Kup gently held one side of the thin shirt in each hand, and worked at the top button until it came out of its hole.

"...Tease." Daniel groaned, and braced himself on Kup's shoulders, trying not to twitch into the little touches. 

"If you want it done faster, lad, you know what to do," Kup said, as he worked at the second button, just as painstakingly. 

"No." Daniel said, stubborn. "I want you, and I want you to do it your way." 

"That's my lad." He paused in his work to reward Daniel with a kiss.

Daniel moaned, and clung, but he waited. "Such a patient lad," Kup said, finally able to tug his shirt out and off to admire Daniel's chest -- skin pale from living on a sunless planet, muscles from keeping up with beings tens and hundreds of times his size, and the soft thin fur that had kept his ancestors warm. Kup rubbed across it, gently, with the back of his hands -- so much softer than the hair on Daniel's body, and arranged to guide him right to where he wanted to be next.

He looked up at Daniel's face first, for confirmation, and found him looking down, his face bright with shame more than pleasure. "Daniel?" he asked, and his hands moved back to wrap around the man, embracing him.

Daniel arched his back in Kup's hold, sliding his chest away and pressing his legs closer, rubbing against Kup's panels. "You don't have to, uh." He twitched and pressed a hand down over his own chest, trying to cover himself. 

"I want to," Kup said. He kissed Daniel, gently, on the forehead. "You've heard the stories. I've been letting you hear them for four years, and I'm sure you've listened at doors and asked Hot Rod for details longer than that."

"Kup--!" Daniel hid his head in Kup's shoulder. "I know you like aliens, yeah, but I mean --" He pulled away. "I don't wanna _be_ an alien to you. I'm Daniel Witwicky. I'm an Autobot."

"You are," Kup said, looking into Daniel's optics -- technically, his eyes, but Kup wasn't one for technicalities. "You're Daniel Witwicky, the Autobot, and I think your furry chest is really hot."

"You do?" Daniel looked at him, closely. "Well." He considered. "Your teal chest isn't bad to look at, either."

"You flatter an old mech, Danny boy." Kup smiled and allowed small hands -- so much bigger and rougher than they once were -- to work their way across his chest, gently reaching between plates to tease Kup's old stiff wiring. 

"I don't," Daniel insisted, looking at Kup's optics one more time before kneeling between his legs to rub Kup's panel. "You're beautiful." 

"Thank you, lad." Kup pet him from the top of his head all the way down his warm back to his little aft. "You brought protection?"

"Of course!" Daniel looked around. "Ah, the gloves are in my jacket pocket. The other bit --" He blushed just a little. "I'm wearing it."

"Good." Kup reached over and grabbed the jacket, handing it over to Daniel to open the packet and slide the gloves over his hands, all the way up his elbows. Kup took both hands in his, stroking the smooth non-conductive rubber. "These are bigger than the ones from the Cross Species Sexual Education seminar."

Daniel blushed. "Don't remind me, my parents taught that. And, yes, my hands are bigger now. He gripped Kup's thumbs -- his fingers went around all the way this time. "I hope I can satisfy you."

Kup grins. "Remember, it's not the size that matters..."

"...It's what you do with it." Daniel stood, again, placing a kiss on Kup's lips, confident now. "The world's smallest Autobot knows that better than anyone."

"I see I've taught you well," Kup said. "Now, you want to get your pants off before I get lubricant all over them?"

Daniel gasped really entertainingly at that, and Kup made no attempt to interfere as he rapidly undid the pants, pulling them off and adjusting the rubber condom/underwear that had been designed to shield a human from direct contact with an Autobot's secretions and electrical charge. He threw both shirt and pants well out of range and then put both gloved hands on Kup's hips. "Your turn. Open?" 

"Yes, lad." Kup slid open his panel, showing Daniel both the nub of his retracted spike and the slightly damp opening beneath it. "I'm going to need a bit more foreplay than a younger mech, I'm afraid."

"Not--not a problem." And there were little rubber hands all over him. 

Daniel rubbed the spike nub until it started to emerge, and then two hands wrapped around it firmly, so soft and strange, new and wonderful, and -- as Kup leaned down and stroked Daniel's back -- utterly Daniel.

"I don't --" Daniel looked up at Kup, embarrassed. "I don't have a valve for you and I can't --" 

Kup wrapped his arms around the kid -- young man, rather, and guided his chin up to look at his face. "There are ways around that, lad, if you want to be penetrated, but we don't have to do that. We could touch each other. You could penetrate me." 

Daniel's optics lit up at Kup's "ways around it," but he relaxed as Kup continued. "Yeah. Next time." And then went back to rubbing Kup's spike. 

"May I touch you, lad?" Kup asked. 

"Sure, uh." Daniel awkwardly spread his legs a bit, pulling back to give Kup space. The rubber clung tightly to a fully extended spike -- and, ah, the pair of nanite bags that lived below them, Kup tried to remember what they were called again. Balloons, something like that. 

He stroked the back of his hand over the spike, gently. Daniel gasped and pressed in closer. "You're so warm, Kup, please -- more!" His hands gripped tight on Kup's spike in a way that would have been uncomfortable if Daniel's excitement didn't turn Kup on so much. 

Kup grinned and gently separated the spike from the Daniel's chest, letting the rubber wrap around it as he took it in his hand. It was so warm even through the rubber, soft and hard at the same time in the way all humans were and, well. "You're bigger than I expected, kid, from your frame size."

"Really?" And the grin on Daniel's face, for such a trivial reason, went straight to Kup's spark.

"Yes." Kup rubbed it gently in his fingers -- it wasn't quite a handful, but he'd had good times with smaller spikes. "If you wanna put it in, I can tell it'll feel real good."

"...Really?" Daniel's grin was much more nervous than sparkwarming. 

"But we don't have to." Kup rubbed it a little more, and then Daniel was grabbing at his wrists. He let go.

"I want to!" Daniel insisted. "Kup, I -- you don't understand, I wanted so much -- to please a mech like that. To please you."

"Daniel, you always please me." Kup kissed him on the forehead again. "But I would be honored to take you in my valve, lad."

Daniel beamed, and then squinted down at the valve, his fingers hovering over it shyly. "Do you want me to -- should I, um. Touch it first?"

Kup smiled and pet Daniel's head. "Yes, lad. Touch. Explore. You're not going to break it." 

"Okay!" Daniel descended on it with both hands. "Show me what's good?"

"Lad!" And there was nothing, nothing that was as good for Kup as a couple of eager young hands learning to touch him, so he just moaned and encouraged. "Yes, there -- a little more to the left, it gets even better -- oh, yes, put it in, see how tight it gets around your finger? Yeah, that's going to be good, Daniel, so good."

"Kup, I--" Daniel pulled one hand away, shoving it against the base of own spike. "Can I? You're so hot I, um."

"Sure, lad, sure. Come here." Kup reached out, arranged Daniel on his knees between his legs, and helped Daniel guide his spike in the right place, cycling his valve calipers around it to make it feel welcome. 

"Oh!" Daniel clutched Kup's thighs tightly and started moving, trying to set a pace, the firm rubber of his protective shorts pressing tightly against Kup's valve rim with every thrust. "I don't -- Kup, you feel so good, I don't know how long I'm going to!"

"It'll come with time and practice, lad." Kup said. Meanwhile, he guided one of Daniel's hands to just above his valve rim, the other to his spike. "Here, and there. Rub as you thrust." 

"'Kay--" Daniel's thrusts slowed, became less wild as he had something to focus on, hands learning to work in time with his hips as Kup's own strong arms steadied him. "Kup, you're just so -- feel so good, all of you, so hot..."

It was an odd thing about interfacing with organics: with electrical feedback blocked, your partner's orgasm could come as a complete surprise. 

Daniel's was heralded only by a sudden series of rapid motions, which then came to a total stop as Daniel moaned and clung tightly and filled the condom inside Kup. 

"Kup I'm sorry --" Daniel said, as soon as he came back to himself. 

Kup smiled and patted his back. "No need. That was one hot display, lad. And you still got two hands!"

"Oh, right!" Daniel said. His soft spike slid out as he shifted to give his full attention to both Kup's spike and valve. He nuzzled at the spike with his face as he rubbed it, the other hand busy with the valve, making little moans as he rubbed Kup's valve lubricant all over his nodes. With all that, it didn't take long for Kup to gently push Daniel's head away -- "I'm close, lad, it's not safe --" and overload all over Daniel's hands and his own chest. 

As soon as the charge had dissipated enough for safety, Daniel sprawled across Kup's chest, clinging to him like a large, hairy, _adult_ youngling, who had just given Kup an excellent overload. 

Still a lad to Kup, though. "Love you, lad." He kissed Daniel on the forehead. 

"Love you too, Kup." He kissed Kup on the lips.


End file.
